Love At Last
by darkangelgalforever18
Summary: Joyce had a baby girl named Addison,and Joyce died from her brain tumor after having Addison. Buffy is now taking care of her baby sister and Angel's come back to pay his respects, he stays longer than expected. My first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 I thought you left

I walked into the Magic Box holding Angel's hand and carrying a car seat that my newborn sister was in. Angel had this ring that made him basically invincible, he could be in sunlight, he's impervious to steaks, holy water and crosses don't hurt him either.

Angel was gone for a while. He came back once my mom died. I thought he left town after he said his condolences but he didn't.

Last night I just got on the computer after coming back from patrolling. Giles fell asleep when I told him I was home. My baby sister Addison was sitting in her swing right next to the computer. I heard something that I thought was Giles, when I looked over he was still on the couch; he hadn't moved a muscle since he fell asleep. He did snore pretty loud.

Addison heard the doorbell and started crying. I took her out of her swing and went to go answer the door.

"Hi." Angel said standing in the doorway.

"Angel. I thought you left. What are you still doing here?" I asked wondering what would make him come over this late at night.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, you didn't wake me. Giles is still half dead on the couch. He's been there for about a half hour and hasn't moved a muscle." I said smiling. "The doorbell just startled Addi." I said as I was swaying and calming her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said looking ashamed.

"It's fine. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Oh, come in." I said walking farther into the house. "Are you here just for a visit?"

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk." Angel said looking at me differently.

"Okay. Do I need to sit down for this talk? Should I put Addi in her swing?" I asked concerned by the look on Angel's face, he almost looked nervous.

"Dining room's fine. She should be fine. It's nothing about the whole s-l-a-y-i -n-g or v-a-m-p-i-r-e thing." Angel said looking clearly nervous but I had no idea what it was about.

"Okay Angel, spit it out already." I said dying of anticipation.

"Buffy I love you more than anything in the world. I can't imagine my life without you. I know we've been through a lot and I can't understand what it must be like given what happened recently, but I want to be with here to help you through everything." Angel said taking his time.

"I love you too. I know that you love me so much. I feel the same way about you. It is hard and I am very glad that you want to be here to help me through it. I never really got over you. I tried to, but I never really did. I can't loose you again Angel, not after everything that's happened lately. I'm not on my own, I have to care for Addison and do what's best for her before what's best for me, although I think being with you would be best for all parties involved. Oh, sorry you wanted to talk not just hear me talk." I said going off on a tangent.

"It's alright. Your nervousness is oddly making me less nervous. I love hearing you talk. I want to hear you talk forever. Buffy," Angel said getting down on one knee and I sank into a chair that was facing him. "Buffy, would you do me the pleasure of being my wife. Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2 Are you okay?

Author's Note:

**Thank you all for reading and I promise the story gets better. I have some ideas where I want to take this story but I don't know which I will settle on. Thank you everyone for your help. Thank you BelovedSlayer ****for being the first to comment and tell me that this wasn't bad. I'm excited about my first fan fic. I hope you guys like chapter two. **

**-Sabrina**

"Buffy are you okay? Is something wrong?" Angel said looking concerned.

" I'm fine, just surprised. Nothing is wrong, everything's perfect Angel. Oh, my god! Wow." Buffy said amazed by Angel. "Mhm. Yes. Yes Angel yes. I want to be your wife, a thousand times yes!" I said setting my sister down on the floor as Angel got up off his knee and lifted me up and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I never wanted that moment to end. I wanted to stay like that forever.

After a while Angel set me back down on the chair and took the beautiful diamond Claddagh ring that was shimmering with diamonds out of the box and slipped it onto my left ring finger.

I kissed him again and wanted to go celebrate with my fiancé. I would have loved to just stay at home, but the house made me a little sad, remembering all that's happened here.

Angel said we could take a walk to his mansion and celebrate there. So, I woke up Giles and asked him if he would mind watching Addison until we got back.

"Giles, you missed a lot when you were sleeping. Angel's here, and he is staying. He purposed and I said yes. We're going to go for a walk to celebrate. I promise we won't be too long Giles. We're just going to take a walk. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get to celebrate and turn some vampires to dust. Now that sounds nice." I said laughing.

Angel was holding Addison and he looked perfect with her. She looked so small in his arms. He was cooing what I believe was Gaelic to her. I was so happy to see Angel getting along with Addison. As I was watching the two of them, I knew Addison was ours, Angel's and mine. I knew this was going to work.

I walked over and gave Addison a kiss on the forehead and set my head on Angel's shoulder. Addison looked so happy, Angel looked just as happy.

"You look perfect together." Giles said breaking the silence.

"Thank you Giles, for everything. We're going to go soon." I said taking Addison out of Angel's arms and rocked her for a little bit. I set Addison in her swing and she fell asleep right away.

"Perfect. Giles don't fall asleep please. We'll be back soon. Thanks again." I said grabbing Angel's hand and walking out the front door.

"She's ours Angel. That is if you want her to be ours." I said now thinking that I kind of pushed her on him.

"I want her to be ours." Angel said smiling at me. "I love it when you get worried about the little things."

We walked in silence for a little while. We walked past a cemetery and it looked like there was some action going on, so we turned off the sidewalk and just casually walked through the cemetery.

"I just had Déjà vu." I said smiling. "Although, last time I didn't have such an expensive ring on."

"Yeah. You deserve an expensive ring after everything you've been through, not just recently, but your whole life." Angel said looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you honey. You're so sweet and kind." I said leaning into him more. "It is an exquisite ring. I love it!"

"I thought you would." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Looks like we got some company. Yay. You think we should tell them the good news honey before we kill them?" I asked Angel in front of the vampires. This was the largest group I've ever seen work together.

"Buffy, duck." Angel said and I did as he said. I heard air whooshing above my head and knew if I didn't duck I'd have had a bad headache tomorrow.

Angel got distracted with a swarm of vampires. These guys had an attack plan, but Angel wasn't supposed to be there, so it threw them a little at first.

I dusted nine out of the ten that swarmed me. Angel dusted his 10 and I saw his shirt had rips and tears in it.

"Angel are you okay?" I asked heading towards him, not knowing that there was one last vampire on my tail.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled as I felt a sharp set of teeth dig into my neck.

"Ow! Angel! Help!" I yelled and in a second Angel disappeared from my line of vision. I wondered how when Angel bit me it felt the complete opposite of this, this hurt beyond words.

Angel dusted the vampire and I felt his head turn into dust, as I brushed it off my shoulder. Angel saw the new neck wound and was terribly worried.

"Buffy! Are you okay sweetie?" He asked now facing me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Yeah, I just need a little air, and I just need to bandage this up. Is your house closer or is mine? "

"Yours, Giles won't be in a good mood." Angel said thinking about how mad Giles was last time Angel had Buffy with a bite mark on her neck.

"I'm dizzy." I said stumbling and falling over a head stone.

"I'll just carry you so your only wound is the one on your neck." Angel said picking her up in his arms and running back to her house as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3  Late Night Dinner

Author's note:

**Thank you again for the comments. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I've been really excited about this story. I had a dream last night; I was Buffy in this story. It was weird. Please R&R, it helps me as an inspiring writer! **

**-Sabrina**

We got to my house in a couple minutes at the most. Angel opened the door without setting me down. He ran in the house and set me on the couch. Giles was in the kitchen.

"Buffy is that you and Angel?" He asked walking to the front door, which was still open.

"Yeah. I'm in here. Angel went upstairs to get something." I said towards Giles who shut the door while I was talking.

"What is he getting?" Giles asked as he walked into the living room.

"He's getting some bandages and some disinfectant stuff." I said lying on the couch, sitting on my wound so that my wound was facing the couch so Giles hadn't seen it yet.

"What's wrong Buffy? Are you okay? What happened?" Giles asked now worried.

Angel came back down the stairs with a big first aid kit in his arms. Angel had big gashes all over his chest and on his back. He looked like he was in attacked.

"Angel, what's going on? Are you okay?" Giles asked now incredibly worried.

"Angel, I didn't see you were hurt. Are you okay?" I asked now worried when I saw the deep gashes all over his chest and arms.

"You are the priority right now. We have to clean up that neck wound before we worry about me. I heal fast, I should be fine." Angel said as I sat up so he could sit on the couch next to me.

"Who did that to you Buffy?" Giles looked like he was just about to loose his grip.

"A vampire, he's dead. Angel killed him. Giles we ran into the biggest group of vampires I've ever seen work together. There were 20 of them. They had an attack plan; luckily they didn't plan for me to have Angel with me. They were good. I mean one got me." I said thinking that I've lost some of my strength. "Only one other vampire's bit me, and that was to save Angel's life."

"Its okay Buffy, sweetie. Your okay." Angel said as he put the alcohol on a dark towel. "I'm sorry Buffy." He said seeing me flinch at the pain of the alcohol on my wound. He just kept working and I told Giles more about the vampires and how they fought, they were different from most vampires. Most vampires aren't that organized, they're usually reckless. These guys weren't, these guys knew what to do. They definitely had an agenda. I had to change that.

After I was bandaged up I looked at my fiancé and smiled. "Your turn Angel. Shirt off." I said smiling.

"Well, if you don't need me to stay. I'll just go back to my house. Shall I give you a ring tomorrow?" Giles asked looking at me.

"That sounds great Giles. Talk to you tomorrow." I said smiling at him. "Thank you again for watching Addison tonight."

"No problem. She's easy to watch. She slept the whole time." He said looking at her, still fast asleep in her swing.

"Great, she'll be up for the rest of the night." I muttered just loud enough for Angel to hear me. "Bye Giles."

Angel took his shirt off and I started working on his left arm. When I finished putting bandages on his arms, I moved on to his back.

"This looks pretty bad." I said looking at his back.

"Does it?" He asked turning his head as far as he could.

"It does. Angel, your wounds are worse than mine." I said totally serious.

"I'm not human, am I? Last time I checked I was basically immortal, your not." He said with some attitude.

"I'm human, but I've got super-human powers. It takes more than a bite to seriously hurt me." I said pushing a little too hard on his back.

"Ow." Angel finally said indicating that I shouldn't have pushed there so hard with that much alcohol.

"Sorry honey. I didn't mean to." I said kissing his shoulder.

Addison woke up after Angel and I had our little rift. I calmed her down and set her on the couch next to me. She cuddled up on the seat and fell back asleep. I kept working until I was done bandaging Angel up.

"Done. Angel, you know I get really worried about you. I mean my bite is nothing when I see you in pain. I always have to help you. I can't stand to see you in pain. It hurts me so much because of how much love I have for you." I said sitting on the coffee table, so I was facing Angel.

"I understand. I love you too. I freaked out because you're human and mortal, you are the one who can die, these won't kill me. To me I can tell how strong you are; yet you are so fragile at the same time. I can't loose you again Buffy. It would hurt me too much to loose you again." Angel said looking me in the eyes.

One minute I was listening to Angel say how he couldn't loose me again and the next our lips are on each other's. With his lips on mine it sent heat coursing through my body. I slid onto his lap without our lips leaving each other's.

We stayed like that and kept kissing for a while. I pulled away when Addison started to cry again.

"Time for food. I am getting hungry myself. What about you Angel?" I picking up Addison in my arms and looking at Angel.

"A little, you have any blood? Can I help make dinner?" Angel asked trying to be helpful.

"Spike may have stashed some blood in here. He's been hanging around here lately, but I have no idea why. If you want to make dinner for me you can. I don't care what I have." I said getting up and walking into the kitchen with Angel following me.

"You are constantly multi-tasking. Have you taken a good long break for a while, just relaxed and let everything go?" Angel asked looking at me and he knew I needed a break.

"Not for a long time. I've been too busy with everything. I had to drop out of collage this semester because everything's been so crazy and chaotic. Here's some. You want me to heat it up for you? It's pig." I said grabbing a pouch of blood out from behind the milk carton.

"That would be great thanks honey." Angel said giving me a quick kiss as he went around the island to get a pan to cook my dinner.

I warmed it up for him and poured it in his mug. I also made a bottle for Addison and I had to stop for a second and realize that Angel was making me dinner; I was making his and preparing a bottle.

"Angel, I never pictured this when I thought about our future. You making my dinner, while I heat up yours and make a bottle for our little girl here." I said rubbing Addison's feet.

"Neither did I. I'm glad that we are together though." He said and walked around the island and gave me another kiss, this one that it felt like it would never end. It did in a couple minutes.

"Dinner's ready." Angel said after he finished putting my food on a plate.

"It is." I said holding a bottle and mug in one hand and Addison in the other.

We sat at the dining room table. Angel at the head, and I was on his side, Addison was on the table next to me in her car seat so I could just hold her bottle while I was eating. This was more than I pictured, but it made me the happiest woman in the world. There was only one word that could describe this moment, perfect.


	4. Chapter 4 Buffy said what?

Author's note:

Thank you all for taking time out of your day or night to read my story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I love to see your comments, if you want to give me suggestions on future chapters that would be greatly appreciated. I have lot going on in this upcoming week, so I don't know when I'll get chapter 5 done and posted. Thank you all for being patient. I was thinking about bringing Faith and Spike more into this story. If you want some input just let me know. Thank you everyone again. Hope you enjoy chapter 4.

-Sabrina

Chapter 4- Buffy said what?

After dinner I showed Angel how to change a diaper. He tried it and like most things was pretty good at it. I was tired and desperately needed sleep so Angel said he would wake up and take care of Addison at night, giving me more time to sleep.

The last time I slept that well was the last time Angel spent the night, almost a year ago now. I dreamt that Angel's curse was gone. I also dreamt about planning the wedding. Everything seemed perfect; I never wanted to wake up.

When I woke up the next morning I cuddled into my "care bear with fangs" as Cordilia called him when he was new in town. I set my head on his chest held him as close as I could. I let out a grumble against his chest until I remembered that he was hurt.

"I'm sorry Angel." I said trying to sit up, his arms kept me from moving though.

"Sorry about what?" Angel said loosening his grip so I could re position myself so that I saw his face. His eyes indicated how confused he was.

"I'm on your chest. Last night it was all torn up." I said now confused.

"It was. It healed already. I told you I heal fast." He said smiling and I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"We have to tell everyone." I said looking down at my beautiful new ring. Then in my fiancé's eyes.

"We do." He smiled again and kissed me for a long time.

"Did Giles call already?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Not yet." He said kissing me again.

"I'll call him then." I said almost getting off the bed but I couldn't, Angel held my hand. I could tell he just wanted more alone time with me before everyone came over. "Okay. Five minutes, that's all you get before I call everyone to come over."

"Okay. I can deal with five minutes." Angel said pulling me to him and kissing me filled with passion. The passion burned me, it hurt so bad to be so close but I knew about Angel's curse. I hated that curse so badly.

"Angel." I barley got out pulling away. "What about, you know, your curse?" I said looking at him wondering what he would say.

"I'm trying to get rid of it. I don't know how to get rid of it. I don't know if my soul can be bound to me without the curse."

"I may have some wicca friends that may be able to help. I'm not sure if they can, but we can try? Right my angel?" I asked sweetly.

"Right. It can't hurt. The only thing I am worried about is Angelus." Angel said hanging his head.

" Angel. You know none of us blame you for what he did. That thing is part of your past, but he wasn't you. He was a demon who is in you. He's part of you and if they can't accept that, then they don't have to. They have to get over what he did, because he's not you. He's evil, you're good." I said looking at him as his head was still hanging. He peeked up at me so I could barley see his eyes.

"I love you." Is all he said to me and pulled me into another deep long kiss.

The phone rang and Addison started crying, so unwillingly pulled apart. I went to go get Addison and Angel grabbed the phone and handed it to me.

"Thanks Angel." I said and answered the phone. "Hey Giles. I was just going to call you. I was just going to call everyone and ask if they can come over soon." I said into the phone while walking down the stairs while trying to get Addison to stop crying. "Sorry, Addison's not being very cooperative right now. I'm going to give the phone to Angel."

"Okay." Giles said as I was putting the phone in Angel's hand already out to take the phone.

"Giles. Okay, can you call the gang? We just got up and everything's a bit crazy here." Angel said looking at me changing Addison's diaper again.

Addison's diaper was changed; she ate, so she wasn't hungry. Angel was so frustrated. He kept wondering what to do.

"I think she's just crabby." I said swaying with her in my arms.

"Is there something we haven't thought of?" Angel asked looking for the solution to why Addison wouldn't stop crying.

"Here, you take her. I am going to the bathroom." I said handing Addison to him and walking into the bathroom.

"But…"Angel was starting to protest but I was already in the bathroom and the door was locked. "Buffy, what am I supposed to do? I haven't been around kids in ages." He said through the door, "None of them this young either."

"I'll only be a minute." I said yelling back at the door.

Around 15 minutes after Giles called, everyone started to show up. Addison was in her swing asleep.

"Ohh. Baby!" Willow said when she saw Addison in the swing. Angel was in my room. I wanted to tell everyone that he was back and then have him come down and tell the gang the news.

"Yeah. She's finally asleep and not crying. Please don't wake her up." I whispered to Willow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake her." Willow said with a dramatic frown on.

"Using your dramatic frown on me? It won't work." I said smiling, which made her smile too.

"I know. Tara, look at Addison. Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Willow asked her girlfriend smiling.

"She is cute. I bet she's a lot of work though." Tara said looking at me.

"Giles called us and told us to come over. What's up Buffy?" Willow asked wanting to get to business.

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here. There's Giles, so just Xander and Anya." I said looking up and down the street trying to see if they were close.

"Why don't we wait in the dining room for everyone." I said as I walked into the dinning room with Tara, Willow, and Giles following me.

"Sit. I'm just going to check on Addison." I said walking over to the swing and carefully taking out of her swing.

I walked up the stairs with making only a noise loud enough for Angel and I to hear. I opened the door to my room and Angel was behind the door.

"Angel, it's me." I whispered shutting the door behind me. "Xander and Anya still aren't here. Can you hear us downstairs?" I asked him seeing if I could mumble something as a cue for him to come down.

"Yeah. With no problem." He said looking at me longingly.

"Okay, I'll give you a cue then. How about I just say come down very quietly, under my breath." I said looking at him.

"Sounds good." He said beaming.

" Perfect." I said smiling then standing on my tiptoes I kissed Angel. "Okay, I have to go back downstairs." I said smiling. "Wait till I give you your cue." I said giving him another peck on the cheek.

I walked back down the steps, seeing someone at the door. "It's open." I said descending the last couple of stairs.

"Buffy, why would you leave this door unlocked?" Xander said looking disappointed.

"I figured anything that wanted in. Wouldn't be stopped by a lock." I said looking at him. "Plus you forget I'm the slayer. My job is killing bad guys."

"I know I'm just giving you a hard time." Xander said looking at me. "We the first ones here?"

"Nope. The last. Everyone else is in the dinning room." I said walking into the other room.

" Thanks everyone for coming. I have something to tell you guys." I said taking a couple deep breaths.

"What is it Buffy? You know you can tell us anything." Willow said looking at me reassuringly.

"Angel's back." I said looking from one face to the next to see what their reaction was.

"Who's Angel?" Anya asked looking only confused. "Why is it a big deal that he's back?"

"Angel is the vampire that Buffy fell in love with. He left a while ago. He had a soul but lost it when he got a little too carried away with Buffy. When he got it back he split. Why the hell is he back? Does he want to get his ass kicked?" Xander said getting furious.

"Xander! Shut up, please." Willow asked. "I think Buffy has something else she wants to say, Buffy?" Willow said looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

I gave Angel his cue and he came walking down the stairs. "He's staying, indefinitely." I said smiling.

"How do you feel about this Buffy?" Willow asked waiting for me to tell her my feelings.

"Great. There's something we need to tell you." I said sensing Angel walking into the room.

"We're getting married." I said smiling and holding Angel's hand. "We're going to be a family, Angel, Addison, and I."

"What?" Everyone said all together looking utterly shocked.

A/N

So, that was a long chapter. I didn't mean for it to become so long, but it did. Xander pissed at Angel as usual.

"Xander! Shut up, please." Isn't it totally what Willow would say? Go her for making Xander shut it.

Anya's clueless again, as usual. If it's not about money or bunnies she usually isn't paying attention.

If you have any wedding ideas please feel free to share them with me. I was thinking of doing a poll for the wedding dress.

I don't know when that will be up. Honestly I have no idea what's going to happen next. I'm just as clueless as Anya, lol. Thanks for reading! Please Review! -Sabrina


	5. Chapter 5 Why so fast?

Author's Note:

I'm sorry it's been a long and very busy week. I would have posted this sooner, but I got side tracked by a new story I am writing that I may possibly make into another Buffy fan fic. We'll see though. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I am happy to see your guys' comments. It really inspires me to work harder and get deeper into this. It helps a lot as a writer to see people's comments and any questions. Don't be shy if you want to share some ideas with me. I love having the ideas, even if I might not use them I like to hear what others have to think about what I should do with the story. So, enough of my rambling, here is Chapter 5. Thanks again everyone, please R&R.

-Sabrina

Chapter 5- Why so fast?

"Buffy, are you sure?" Willow asked. "Aren't you kind of rushing into everything?"

"I'm positive. Nothing's going to change my mind." I said looking everyone in the eyes.

The next night I was on the computer looking at a ton of different things. I was on my Facebook talking with friends.

"What are you up to?" Angel asked rubbing my neck.

" Just messin' around and talking to friends. That's nice." I said my neck turning to putty in his hands.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." He said kissing my neck.

I giggled at his kisses, "That tickles." I said squirming and giggling.

"Does it?" He asked as he turned the computer chair around and kissed my neck the same way.

"Angel," I let out giggling his name.

"Yes fiancé?" He asked pulling away and smiling at me.

"You are incredible. I love you." I said now kissing his neck and I pulled away just before speaking again, "Angel, just out of curiosity, why did you ask me to marry you? Why so spontaneous?" I asked completely serious now.

"There are several reasons Buffy. I love you and I never will stop loving you. You're the right one for me. You're my angel; you mean the world to me. With everything that's happened recently reminded me that life is short, for you it is and if you don't do what you should because your scared then you may never get to do it.

Everything fell into place, after I talked to you and I knew you needed me. When you sent me the ring I knew why. I understand that I'm the only one you trust with this.

When I saw that ring in the window when I was going to the Magic Box to come talk to you, I knew it was perfect. It was a sign Buffy. A sign that hit me like a lightning bolt. I knew if I didn't ask you know then I may never have the chance again. I had to take what I could get. I don't regret it one bit. I do think it took a while for us to finally understand that but Buffy, everything lined up. It was meant to be. We were meant to be, we were made for each other." He said looking me in the eye and I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes.

"I feel the same way Angel. I just, had to know. The curiosity was going to kill me if I didn't." I said smiling at him.

"Shshsh Buffy, please don't cry. I don't want you to cry." He said seeing the tears which still stung my eyes, I knew they wouldn't go away so I just blinked a couple times to let them just fall. Angel wiped the tears away and looked worried.

" Angel, they're good tears." I said holding his hands that were on my cheeks.

" Good tears are alright. Those are the best kind of tears, right?" He asked looking nervous now.

"I guess, I don't cry much." I said smiling.

"I know you don't." He said pulling me out of the chair and closer to him. I just wanted to stay there forever. It was perfect. Everything at that moment was perfect until Addison started crying.

"We need some more help other than just the gang. We have to call in back up." I said to Angel looking serious. "We need to call her. That is if she's off the killing and she won't poison you again. We need to tell her any way, about everything."

"Are you sure we need her? Do we have any one else we know that can help? What about" Angel started to say but Buffy cut him off.

"If we are both thinking about a cold blonde vampire, with absolutely horrible hair then, maybe. I think we'll need them both." I said looking him in the eye.

"I'll go get him if you stay here with Addison and call her." I said smiling at him.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Be careful, and don't be too mean. We need him in one piece." Angel said to me.

"I'll be home soon sweetie. Bye Addison, take care of daddy for me." I said smiling at her and kissing her on the forehead. "Love you both." I said as Angel and I kissed on the lips briefly.

"Tell him I say hi." He said as we walked closer to the door.

"Tell her I say hi also." I said walking out the door.


	6. Chapter6What the Bloody Hell's going on

Author's note:

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love hearing your comments and I love Facebook also. Thanks to everyone who's still sticking around. There are a ton of Buffy pictures I recently added to my computer and my flash drive. I am going to try to put them in the story. If that doesn't work and you want to see the pictures, just tell me in a comment or something and I will try to send them to you. Hope you guys like Chapter 6! Please R&R!

-Sabrina

Chapter 6-

"Hello?" The woman said into the phone. "Who is this?" She asked wondering how they got her number.

"It's me. Angel. We need your help, in Sunnydale." Angel said into the phone.

"Well, well. You and Buffy back together, interesting. What makes you think that I would want to help you guys?" Said the annoyed the slayer wondering why Angel wanted her help.

"You almost killed me, I would have if Buffy wouldn't have saved me. You owe me." He said, "Joyce passed away. She had a brain tumor and she was pregnant. She could either save herself or have her child. Buffy is taking care of her little sister as if she was her daughter. She needs your help, and please tell me your good with babies."

"What? I'm sorry. I'm busy right now but I'll come as soon as I can. I've never really been around kids, so I don't know I'll be good with them or not. See ya soon Angel." Faith said hanging up the phone.

Buffy went to Spike's crypt but she didn't find him there, so she went to the Magic Box to ask if the gang knew where he was.

"Hello?" Buffy called when she walked in.

"Hi Buffy, can I help you?" Anya asked the way she would ask any other customer.

"Hi Buffy." Willow, Xander, and Tara all said at the same time.

"Anya, I'm not buying anything. You guys seen Spike today?" She asked looking and seeing everyone shake their heads.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked wondering why they all had seen them.

"Training room with Giles." Said Willow and Xander said in perfect unison.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Willow said to Xander.

"Dang it. I always suck at that." Xander said hitting his hand on the table in front of him, everyone laughed at him.

Buffy walked into the training room and saw that Giles and Spike were sitting on the couch. They both had white teacups in their hands. Giles' obviously had tea in his and Spike's had a red line down his cup.

"This is so bizarre, yet so funny." Buffy said cracking up seeing the look on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked in his British accent.

"This, the two of you. It's just hilarious." Buffy said barley getting out in between fits of laughter.

"What's up Buff? Got a job for me?" He asked waiting for Buffy to stop laughing.

"I wanted to ask if you could help me." Buffy said looking at him.

"What can I help you with love?" He asked looking at Buffy.

"Have you ever been around a baby?" Buffy asked questioningly.

"Actually, yes." Spike said looking very pleased with his answer.

"One that you didn't eat?" Buffy asked him clarifying.

"No." He barley said before he dropped his head.

"That's what I thought. Can you come with me? I need your help with something." I said waiting for him to get up.

"Buffy, are you sure? I can help too." He said looking at me with that jealous expression on his face, I saw in his face that he wanted in although I can't really ask him to do that.

"Do I have to go outside? It's day out." He said looking at me worried.

"Don't worry your little head about that Spike, that's what this is for." I said throwing a blanket at him. It landed perfectly on his head.

"See, perfect." I said smiling. "Giles. I know you want to help, but we need more experienced fighters on this. We are calling in the back up; while I'm getting Spike and Angel's calling someone." I said looking around the room. "This person he's calling is someone that I am not very happy with and to be honest, I still pissed off at. Uhh!" I let out as I walked over to the punching bag and let all my anger out.

"May I ask why you are so mads at this mysterious person that Angel's calling?" Giles asked stepping behind the punching bad so it didn't fly everywhere.

"This person he's asking to come back is Faith. The insane homicidal slayer who tried killing my fiancé, the one that I put in a coma and it still wasn't good enough." I said kicking the punching bag, and it knocked the wind out of Giles.

"Faith's coming back?" Spike asked getting off the couch and looking very interested.

"Maybe. Angel was going to convince her to do so." Buffy said as she kept attacking the bag.

"What? Angel's back to? How come I'm out of the loop? How long has he been back for?" Spike asked looking annoyed that he was the last one to hear.

"He's been back for a while. Are you ready?" Buffy asked Spike as she stepped away from the bag.

"All ready love." Spike said in his English accent.

"Good. We're going to my place." I said with a bit of hostility in my voice.

When we got to the house Spike had his blanket on and said, "What's taking so bloody long Blondie?"

"Shut up and give me a minute Spike." I said pulling at the blanket he was hiding under. "Unless you want to be nice and crispy." I grinned.

"Fine, fine whatever you say." He said agreeing with me.

I opened the door and walked in, Spike ran in after me, throwing off the blanket.

"Angel. I'm home." I said and he came bounding down the stairs.

"Nice to see you Angel. Nice to hear that I was the last one informed you were back in town. What the bloody hell are you doing with a baby?" He asked shocked.

"Spike, Angel and I are getting married. This is my little sister Addison." I said looking at him waiting to see his reaction.

"Does your mother know? She can't seriously just let you get married to Angel, can she?" He asked now more confused then ever.

"She died. She's not here so Buffy and I are going to be Addison's parents." Angel said looking at him sternly.

"Really? I'm so sorry Buffy. That's a shame that your mother's dead." Spike said looking genuinely sad.

"Thanks Spike. That means a lot to me." I said looking at Spike then at Angel.

"Is she coming?" I asked Angel.

"She's going to come as soon as she can. She said she was busy when I called but she'd get here soon." Angel said looking at me.

"Who, Faith?" Spike said trying to guess who we were talking about.

"Yes, Faith." I said looking at him sternly with the shut the hell up look on my face, which he noticed right away.


	7. Chapter 7 Movie

Author's note:

Thanks you guys for reading, sorry it's taken me forever to get this out, but I've been busy doing tons of things, getting ready for the holidays and such. Please R&R! Thanks!

-Sabrina

Previously:

"Yes, Faith." I said looking at him sternly with the shut the hell up look on my face, which he noticed right away.

"Well, that was one interesting night of patrol." I said walking back into the house.

"What was interesting about tonight's patrol?" Spike, Xander and Giles all asked looking up from the couch.

"Oh nothing, it was just fun." Angel said smiling at Buffy.

"Fine, I'll tell them. This vampire came towards me and I just sat there. He was right next to me and asked me if I wanted to spend eternity with him. He didn't realize the vampire greeting committee is the slayer and another vampire. He tried to run, that didn't work to well for him. When he was buried they forgot to pull his pants up all the way and button and zip them. Let's just say I saw way too much. When I told this guy I was the slayer, he said 'I've heard a lot about you Faith, apparently you can't ever keep your hands off guys, dead or alive. Wanna try me on for size?' He then realized his pants were down and that I was Buffy, he also meets Mr. Pointy. It got better from there also." Buffy went on explaining how this cheerleader who was buried in her cheer uniform rose and basically threw herself on Angel until Buffy stabbed her though the heart for trying to steal her man.

The guys were speechless. It was funny seeing them all frozen listening to every word that came out of Buffy's mouth like it was a teacher telling a bunch of kids a story.

After Buffy's tale ended Spike was just going to leave when Buffy asked the group a question, "Anyone want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Xander said since he didn't have anything else to do and didn't really want to go home.

"Alright." Giles said hoping it was some old fashioned good movie.

"Perfect love." Spike said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Of course." Angel said pulling Buffy close to him. "I love you." He whispered so Buffy and Spike were the only ones who could hear his words..

"What did he say? I saw his mouth moving but I couldn't hear words and you know I can't read lips." Xander said getting frustrated that Angel didn't say it loud enough for him to hear. "Spike, what did he just say to her?"

"Get a life man, you're pathetic. I mean seriously why do you care so much about Angel telling Buffy that he loves her.

"Stop fighting you two. Do I have to sit in between the two of you? Because I will, I can also make sure that Angel and I make out during the whole movie." Buffy said looking between Spike and Xander. "So, what movie?" Buffy asked wondering if anyone had wanted to watch a particular movie.

"How about that one with the gay vampires?" Xander said a thinking of a movie he saw in the stack of movies. "What is it called? Dark Sun, no, Breaking sun, no that's not it either, Blue Moon, nope, oh that's right it's twilight."

The whole room started cracking up other than Giles. "What?" He asked in his British accent feeling left out. "What is so funny? I don't understand." Giles said looking completely confused.

"Sure, twilight it is." Buffy said while turning on the movie.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Spike asked motioning at the vampire on the tv screen. "Vampires DO NOT SPARKLE! This is the worst vampire movie I've ever seen, I mean he's so cliché." Spike said getting a little too carried away.

"Someone's a little enthusiastic about a movie I thought he hated." Buffy whispered to Angel.

"Shut up Blondie." He said frowning.

"What are ya gunna do 'bout it? Huh Spikey?" Buffy asked mockingly, knowing that he couldn't really hurt her even before he had the chip.

Spike growled and frowned, clearly upset that he couldn't even attempt to hurt her without getting one of those brain-crushing migraines.

"Looks like Mr. De-fanged care bear is getting a little irritated." Angel said smiling.

"I can still hurt you, ya know." Spike said totally pissed from everyone always annoying him.

"Doubt it." Angel said smirking.

"Shshhh!" Giles and Xander said in unison. "We're trying to watch the movie!"

"Well then, stop being suck an annoying bung of bloody-" Spike said before he cut off. "Oohh this is my favorite part. It's the only halfway decent part in the whole movie." Spike said focusing all he could on the screen.

Buffy giggled and curled up tighter in Angel's arms. Angel kissed Buffy and she kissed back. They kept kissing and were making out for around 15 minutes before Spike couldn't take it any longer.

"I know you two are just back together and everything but can you stop snogging so loud, I mean seriously it's disgusting I'm trying to watch this horrible movie." He said looking annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked looking completely innocent. "You must be imagining things."

"I am not imagining things. You can't keep 'em off each other, get a life, seriously." He said accusingly.

"Yeah, well. You better get used to it." Buffy staring him down, "I'm going to feed Addison and might be going to bed. The last one out please turn off everything and shut and lock the door on your way out, thanks." Buffy said walking into the kitchen.

Author's Note:

So, what did you think? Spike is so funny, and so annoying sometimes. I thought about putting Anya in that scene, but decided against it. Please review! I promise I'll try to get better with updating. Thanks for sticking around! Happy Holidays!

Sincerely,

Sabrina


	8. Chapter 8 Who would have thought?

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading and sticking with me this long. I'm sorry for not updating regularly, but I've been crazy busy lately with holidays and school and other things. Thanks for sticking with me this long! Hope you like it!

Sabrina

Previously:

"Yeah, well. You better get used to it." Buffy staring him down, "I'm going to feed Addison and might be going to bed. The last one out please turn off everything and shut and lock the door on your way out, thanks." Buffy said walking into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Buffy stood in front of the microwave waiting for Addison's bottle to be warmed up. Angel walked up and put his arms around her. She turned her head to see who it was, although she already knew. She couldn't explain how she knew, it wasn't her hearing, it wasn't sight, she just knew, she somehow _felt_ him, she felt his presence.

"I'm sorry. Some people are just total Asses about everything." He said looking in her eyes. "He needs to accept that we're engaged and a couple or he can leave, but honestly he needs to make that decision He's a good guy, but sometimes, okay most of the time he's a jack ass about it. It's so he can be in with the slayer and still have a "reputation". Just remember, it's not about him." He said looking into her beautiful green eyes.

She looked into his deep brown eyes and saw the love he had for her, and how every word he said was true. He knew Spike the best; he was there when Angelus turned him and taught him everything. "You're right, let's stop talking about him, or even better we can just not talk altogether." She said a grin growing on her face and she giggled.

Angel grinned and leaned in and kissed Buffy. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other behind her neck. Her hands made their way though Angel's hair. Buffy pulled away when she heard the alarm on the microwave go off.

"Time to feed Addison." Buffy said taking out the bottle. It was hot and she dropped it, it would have spilled if Angel didn't catch it before it even made contact with the ground. "That was really hot."

"It is hot." Angel said setting it on the counter. "I guess it'll have to cool down for a minute or two." He said smirking and pulling me close.

"I guess." Buffy said quietly as she got closer to Angel. They kissed for a beat or two before she pulled away. "I better go give this to her." She said hearing Addison screaming.

"Alright. The bottle's still pretty warm. I can test it." He said trying to help.

"I can do it." She said snatching the bottle from his hand and tested the bottle on her wrist. "A little hot still." She said putting it in the fridge briefly.

Angel put his arms around Buffy's waist and set his head on her shoulder. They stood like that quietly in the kitchen for a couple minutes before Buffy pulled the bottle out from the fridge and tested it again. " Perfect."

"I'll go get her." Angel said dropping his arms from around Buffy.

Buffy could hear footsteps behind her. She thought it was Angel. It wasn't Angel though.

"I'm ready to feed you." She said turning around to see Xander standing in front of her with his eyes bulging out of his head.

"I think I can feed myself. I've been doing it for years." He said looking confused.

"Oh, oops. Sorry, I thought it was Angel with Addison. I'll umm just go look for them then." Buffy said blushing

"You do that. I'll eat." He said heading for the food.

"Just remember, whatever you eat, you owe me in grocery money." Buffy said giving him the 'I mean business' stare.

"Why?" He asked looking innocent.

"Because Xander, you always eat the food, and I don't really have much money now." She said admitting her financial problem to him. She left the kitchen and walked up the stairs and into her room. She had a hunch that is where Angel and Addison were.

"Hey." He said giving Buffy a kiss on the cheek. "I can feed her." He said taking the bottle from Buffy's hand.

"Okay, but you know you don't have to." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I know. I want to." He said as he started feeding her. He watched her as he spoke. "We're a family already Buffy. I want her to be treated like she was your and my child."

"She will, she is being treated like she's our child. Just think, when we actually get married she will be technically ours." Buffy said looking from Angel to the window that was closed. "Who would have thought that you'd go from sitting outside that window to being my fiancé and feeding a baby girl?"

"Nobody could be able to tell all that." He said looking up at me. "I know what you mean though. It doesn't feel like much time has passed since we first met, but it has been a while."

I sat down next to him. I watched as Addison's eyes went from me back to Angel who was still feeding her. "I think she likes you." I whispered in his ear.

"Really? You think so?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm pretty sure she does. It took forever for her to warm up to Anya, Giles, and Tara." I said smiling at Addison. "But then again, they really aren't people who are around kids much. Especially Anya." I said rolling my eyes.

"I bet." He said smiling at me. "I think she's done." He said holding showing me an almost empty bottle.

"Almost done." I said getting up and grabbing the burping blanket. She finished off the rest by the time I got back to Angel. "I can take her." I said holding my hands out for her.

"Okay." He said letting me take her. I held her head and put her up to my shoulder that had the blanket over it. I patted her back as I bounced up and down and back and forth.

"You're a natural." Angel said watching me as if he were in awe.

"Aww. Thanks sweetie, you're amazing with her too." I said looking at him.

We let the silence fall over us, it wasn't uncomfortable, actually it was the opposite, and it was very nice. Addison burped after a little while. I held Addison close to my chest as I lay down on the bed. I curled up next to Angel who lay on the bed too. I felt like as long as Angel was here with me, Addison would be safe and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Angel just had some way of taking everything I was stressed or worried about and just got rid of it.


	9. Chapter 9 look who's back

_**Author's Note: **_

** Thank you everyone. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been pretty busy. I think this chapter's going to be long. I've got a couple pictures picked out for this chapter. They don't show up here, but if you comment or e-mail me requesting the pictures I will. I didn't have pictures for chapter 7 or 8. I did have one for chapter 6. If you guys have any suggestions, questions, comments, concerns or anything you would like to tell me, just send me an e-mail mentioning fan fiction or my story in the title, if you don't I will probably delete it without reading it. I love getting feedback. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R! **

Previously:

_I curled up next to Angel who lay on the bed too. I felt like as long as Angel was here with me, Addison would be safe and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Angel just had some way of taking everything I was stressed or worried about and just got rid of it._

_Angel was back in L.A. He was standing in his office with Cordelia and Doyle. _

"_Cordilia, Doyle what's going on?" Angel asked his friends. _

"_Angel, remember we're here for you no matter what." Doyle said looking at Angel. _

"_Remember the face of the girl who made her own and how you left her alone." Cordilia said sounding robotic. _

"_Guys, what's going on?" Angel asked wondering why they were acting weird._

"_Go back to her. She needs you; she loves you and wishes you were there. She needs you more than we do." Cordilia said looking Angel in the eyes. _

"_Cordy how do you know all of this?" Angel questioned. _

"_I just know, plus Doyle's vision of some blonde girl, a vampire fighter, taking care of a baby, an older English man who cleaned his glasses every five seconds. Angel, she needs help. She just lost her mom and has to take care of her newborn sister, and slay; she can't do everything. She needs someone to help her. She needs more help." Cordy said completely serious. _

"_She's got the gang. They can help her; Spike can help with the slaying. She's strong. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need me." Angel said talking to the ground. _

"_Angel. She can take care of herself; she needs help taking care of her sister though. Her sister doesn't have a father or a mother anymore. She's got Buffy but she needs you to help her out. You are the only thing that actually got Buffy to relax and you know it. They need you in Sunnydale. We can hold up the fort." Cordy said to the very stubborn vampire in front of her. "Please Angel, I know you're stubborn, but this isn't about your brooding and stubbornness. This is about Buffy. Make amends. I know you still love her. She loves you too. Be together and be happy, well not too happy. It isn't being selfish if you go there and help them." _

"_I should go. I think I will." Angel said making his decision. He walked behind his desk and unlocked the bottom drawer. He opened a box; he pulled it out and looked for the ring. He couldn't find the ring. What happened to it? Have either one of you seen a claddagh ring?" Angel asked the two still in his office. _

"_The one on your finger, boss?" Doyle asked._

"_No, another one. One for a woman." Angel said._

"_We've never seen that box Angel. Maybe it's in the Sunnydale mansion you own. Did you leave it there?" Cordy asked remembering that Angel had a huge mansion._

"_It might be there. If it is I may never find it." Angel said thinking the worst. " I can buy a new one, but I thought she would like the older one, her ring." _

"_Angel, why do you need a claddagh ring?" Cordy asked. _

"_Because, he's going to make everything better, for everyone." Doyle said._

"Seriously? Angel? Is that the truth? Oh. My. God! Angel, you're going to purpose? YAY!" Cordilia said getting very happy for Angel and Buffy.

"_Yes. I am. I'll keep in touch. Tell you what she says. Tell you about our adventures." Angel said smiling, looking at the picture he had of Buffy. She always looked perfect to him, no matter what she was doing. _

_He walked out of the office and into the evening night. "See you guys. You should come visit if I don't come back soon." _

" _Sure. Call us soon!" Cordy said sticking her head out the door. _

"_I will." Angel called back._

Angel awoke a little bit startled. He instantly remembered that he was dreaming of the last half- hour he spent in L.A. He could feel Buffy in his arms. She stirred, but didn't wake. He lied there watching her sleep. She always looked her best when she was asleep; she looked so peaceful and calm. Addison was asleep in her bassinet. She woke and started crying. The crying woke Buffy up. She tried to get out of bed, but Angel held her tight in his arms.

"Go back to sleep. I'll get her." Angel said kissing Buffy on her forehead.

"Okay." She said as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Angel let go of Buffy and got out of the bed. He went over and picked up Addison. He cooed to her in Gallic and made faces. He wondered why she was crying. He changed her diaper once he got down stairs, she wasn't hungry, none of her toys would get her to stop, even with funny voices, he put her in her swing, that didn't help either. He got frustrated because he didn't know what else to do. He sat on the couch holding her making faces and trying to get her to stop crying. He finally got an idea, but he didn't know if it would scare her and make her unhappier or she may stop crying. He went for it; he didn't want Buffy to wake up and her to be cranky. He showed Addison his real face, him all "vamped out" as some called it. She stared at him. She looked interested, she didn't cry or seem to be unhappy, she had a bit of a questioning look on her face, like she was trying to figure out what he was and why he looked so different than he did before. He shook his head and he looked like a human again.

Willow walked down the stairs and heard Addison making noise in the living room, so she went to see what was going on.

"Oh, hey Angel. I thought it was Buffy. How is the little girl?" Willow asked walking over to them and kissed Addison's forehead.

"She cried for a long time. I found one thing that gets her to stop crying when nothing else will." Angel said so proud of himself for figuring out something that would make her stop.

"What made her stop crying?" Willow asked curious.

"I don't know, Buffy might be mad at me if she finds out, but she might not." Angel said looking worried now.

"Angel, tell me. You know she can't stay mad at you for more than like 5 minutes anyways." Willow said smiling and making faces at the now happy Addison.

"She likes my face." He said quietly.

"What do you mean Angel? She sees your face every time you're near." Willow said now getting confused.

"No, my v-a-m-p face. She's curious and she doesn't cry." He said looking at her, studying her.

"Oohh." Willow said in agreement. "I thought it was kind of scary the first time I saw a v-a-m-p like that."

"She didn't really know what to do, she looked like for a minute she was going to scream, but she didn't, she just studied my face and then she stared into my eyes. It seemed like she could still tell it was me, but it wasn't really." Angel said explaining what he believed she thought.

"You hungry Angel? I believe we have some pig's blood in here. I don't think Spike will mind sharing. I can heat it up for you." Willow said standing back up.

"I'm fine really, there's no need for you to do that." Angel said trying not to have Willow do all that work for him.

"Well, I'm getting breakfast. I'm pretty sure you haven't had any this morning, so I will make you some and you will like it." Willow said turning so she was looking at Angel. She was trying to hold back the laughter, but couldn't.

"Okay Willy, what ever you say Willy." Angel said back laughing. The laughing made Addison laugh and she smiled and made some noise that sounded like it was to show her happiness. " I think she likes me calling you that." He said now laughing harder.

"You're in big trouble mister." Willow pointed at him and gave him an evil look. As she walked into the kitchen Angel could hear her giggles.

A little while later Angel, Willow, Tara and Addison were all in the living room having fun watching TV and seeing Addison's reaction to everyone's silliest and weirdest faces. Angel won for the funniest, Willow one the cutest, and Tara won for the most creative.

Buffy heard laughter as she walked down the stairs and wondered what was so funny.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Oh, hey Buffy." Willow and Tara said briefly looking up from Addison to see that it was Buffy.

"Hey honey." Angel said holding Addison. He was by her side in less than a second. He kissed her sweetly.

She kissed back. "Hey sweetie. How are you and my little girl?" She said looking at Addison. " She didn't get scared by the whole incredibly fast thing."

"She's a lot like her older sister in that way. She's not scared by the Supernatural." Angel said smiling.

"And you would know…what by testing what she likes?" Buffy asked curiously.

"This morning when she wouldn't stop crying, I found out the one thing that made her stop." Angel said looking between the two girls he loved the most.

"What was it?" Buffy asked now curious.

"I showed her my 'other' face." Angel said looking at Addison.

"What? Angel! What were you thinking? You could have scared her to death!" Buffy said getting a little upset.

"Buffy, we're going wedding dress shopping today right?" Tara asked curiously.

"Yeah. We are." Buffy said answering Tara's question. "Which reminds me, I should go get ready soon. Sorry Angel, I would stay with you and take care of Addison, but…" Buffy trailed off.

"It's okay. I think she's starting to warm up to me. We can have some quality time together." Angel said smiling and brushed a finger along Addison's cheek as she smiled.

"I guess you have a great affect on all Summers women." Buffy said smiling.

"I guess I do." He beamed. "You go have fun with the girls. They need to get dresses too. And honey, don't worry about the price. I've got enough saved up for at least 100 years. When you live for 200 years, compounded interest is great. I want it to be perfect." Angel said smiling and truly happy.

"I'll keep that in mind." Buffy said before Angel kissed her. She kissed back then kissed Addison on her forehead.

As Buffy was starting to walk up the stairs the doorbell rang. Seconds later they knocked loudly on the door. Buffy quickly got to the door and opened it expecting Spike. She knew she was coming but she didn't know she'd be here already.

"Hey B." Faith smiled. "Long time no see." She said walking into the house. "Awe look Angel's got the whole daddy disease." She said smiling at him. "Who's kid?" She asked curiously.

"Faith, we need to talk." Angel said trying to get distract Faith.

"Where's Joyce? Whose baby?" Faith prodded.

"Faith." Willow and Angel said at the same time.

"What? You call me and tell me things are bad and you need my help. But now I'm here and no one will answer my questions. B, where's your mom. Why's Angel holding a baby? Whose baby is it? Please tell me B."

Buffy stood there and crossed her arms. "Faith, us girls are going dress shopping soon. You can come get filled in by the girls while I try on dresses or you can stay here with Angel and Addison and he can fill you in, if you stay you have to help him though." Buffy said totally serious staring Faith down.

"I'm coming with you girls. Who's this?" She pointed to Tara.

"This is Tara. We're dating." Willow said twisting her hand in Tara's.

"Wow, Sunnydale hasn't changed but it's gotten a whole lot more complicated." Faith said thinking with her mouth again.

"You don't even know the half of it." Tara interjected.

"I bet I don't. This is already so much better than jail." Faith said smiling. "Never thought I'd be back here."

"None of us that were here back then thought you'd be back." Buffy said to the other slayer.

"What are you dress shopping for?" Faith asked wonderingly.

"I'm looking for a wedding dress." Buffy said leaning on the banister.

"Way to go B. Finally getting married. Good for you. Who's the un-lucky guy?" Faith said jokingly.

"Faith." Willow and Angel scolded.

"What I was just kidding." She said smiling.

"Actually Faith, Angel's the lucky guy." Buffy said looking at him then down to Addison.

"We should get going soon." Tara said reminding them that the girls had to leave soon.

"Alright, I'm just going to change then I'll be ready." Buffy said as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey B. Which room am I staying in?" Faith said following Buffy.

"Guest room's yours." Buffy said walking into her room and slamming the door shut before Faith could even say another word.

"Thanks B." She muttered under her breath.

Buffy walked down the stairs where Tara and Willow were waiting. "I thought Anya was coming too." Buffy said as she walked over to Angel's side.

"She called and told us she'd meet us there." Willow said.

"Alright. I swear if Faith makes us late…uhh." Buffy said getting annoyed because they'd been waiting for her to come down from her room.

"Buffy, calm down. Ignore her." Angel said to his fiancé.

"That's impossible." She said. "But I know what you mean. Have a great time with Addison. If you need anything call me. I'll miss you both." Buffy said before she gave a kiss to Addison's forehead and then kissed Angel. As they were in mid kiss Faith walked down the stairs.

"You go girl." Faith smiled and laughed.

They broke apart and Buffy said goodbye once again to Angel and Addison.

"Alright, We're off. See you." Willow said smiling.

"Bye Addison, bye Angel." Tara said.

"See ya Angel." Faith said following the girls out the door and shut it behind her.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's kind of long. I just had so much I wanted to write it ended up being longer than I thought. I have a poll for Buffy's wedding dress on my profile. Everyone can vote up to 3 times. I have a lot of different options. Some I threw in there just to see if they would be a good fit or not. Others I thought were some good choices. Please vote on that, because the next chapter will be the dress shopping and I will incorporate the dresses that are in the poll. Thanks everyone for sticking with me this far! If you haven't please please please comment! They really help and affect what I write and how I write it! Thanks again. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry again that it was a long chapter. The next might be a little longer, but not too long. I was debating about letting Anya come dress shopping because she can be, well Anya. I think this next chapter will be a blast to write! Thanks again, if I haven't said that before! **___


	10. Chapter 10 Dress Shopping

We got to the first store and Faith was already picking out some dresses nobody would wear, well maybe she would but some, they were there out just so someone could buy it and take it away. The attendant said they could only pull dresses for me if I wanted them to; I wanted their opinions and styles so I let them. That didn't mean I was trying on the ridiculous ones Faith was pulling out

"Come on B, you HAVE to try this one on." Faith said holding up a very low cut strapless dress that was very short, it looked good for a themed wedding, but not for what I thought. I wanted something a little modern but classic. I knew Angel would appreciate it if it was classic but something I liked. There was no way I was trying that dress on.

"What about this one?" Tara said pulling one out. I saw the dress Tara pulled out. It was amazing. It was a strapless corset style top of the dress, white with black trimming. I took it and put it on the rack for me to try on. I was going to wait till I had a handful to try on.

Willow pulled a dress out and showed me. "Oh Buffy this would look gorgeous on you. Plus it's sort of classic but sort of modern at the same time." It was a sweetheart neckline strapless dress that was an off-white/gold tinted dress. It was very poofy at the bottom and had a corset top with jewels on it. I looked at it and loved it.

"Wow." I said shocked that we happen to find that dress. "It's amazing. I love it, Angel would too." I was taken aback at how fast we found such a great dress. The attendant pulled some other dresses and I tried a total of six dresses on. The first was once again a strapless corset top but this one was different, it had gold trimming and looked very different, modern yet classic, it showed my curves and I loved it. This was the one Willow picked out and I was right. Seeing it on me Angel's heart would stop beating if it did actually beat.

The second, showed a lot of cleavage and it was very straight to my hips and then big, it was a little too plain for my taste. I needed something that wasn't just ordinary.

The third was very classic and beautiful, sweetheart neckline, strapless, corset top with a little bunch right after the corset part, then big but not puffy.

The fourth one was pretty, but it didn't look right on me. The fifth was the one Willow picked out. It looked amazing. I loved having Willow and Tara here because they really knew what I wanted and what looked good on me. I needed their judgment on how some things looked and I wanted them to be part of the experience with me.

Dress five was one that Faith picked out and begged me to try. Very modern, showing cleavage and the top sort of corset part was covered in jewels then it went into tons of layers of tool, this hid any curves very well. It was pretty and looked good on me, but it wasn't the dress.

Dress six and final one I tried on was pretty, a little too plain and very straight which made it kind of blah. It defiantly wasn't the one.

I went back and tried the first and fifth one on and walked outside. Faith was shocked and was saying I had to go with the first. "B, your gunna kill him when you walk down that aisle in that dress. Oh wait…." She trailed off not wanting the attendant to know about Angel.

"Buffy that looks amazing on you." Tara said smiling in approval. "You look so gorgeous in it."

"You do look drop dead stunning in that dress Buffy. Wow!" Tara said pulling her best friend into a hug trying to hide her tears.

"Thanks you guys. I'm going to show you one more. I am not quite sure between this and the other." I said. "Be right back."

I changed into the fifth one and walked back out finding an even more shocked Tara, Willow and Faith.

"Holy shit!" Faith said. "I am sooo jealous of you girl! Your gunna knock his socks off with that one." She said shocked to feel tears stinging her eyes as she came over to give the other slayer a hug.

"Thanks Faith. Sadly your dressed didn't make it into the final round. They weren't really what I was looking for." I said smiling as she looked at me.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it?" she looked at the attendant who then gave her directions to it. "Thanks, be right back."

"Wow Buffy, you HAVE to get this one. It's soo amazing on you." Willow said crying and giving me a hug. Tara came with her shaking her head unable to speak.

After we broke the hug Tara said one word. "Breathtaking."

"I know. It's the dress." I said looking from the girls to the attendant.

"Great. Let's get your size and ring it up." She said smiling at me.

"I'm going to change quickly." I said going into the dressing room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long without updating! Thank you for whoever voted for the wedding colors…. I hope you guys like this next chapter! PLEASE R&R! Thank you guys sooo much! **

I walked in the door with the girls trailing behind me.

"We're back!" I called and I saw Angel on the couch with Addison. Spike was flipping through channels on the tv.

"You're back so soon?" Angel said surprised.

"Yeah…..it didn't take much time at all." I said seeing we'd been gone about 2 ½ hours.

"So? How'd it go?" Spike asked curiously.

"Great" I said smiling.

"B tried on some dresses I suggested." Faith interjected.

"Really?" Angel and Spike asked in unison.

"Yeah, they weren't what I was looking for though." I said and moved over to sit next to my fiancé and my baby girl.

"We didn't get into bridesmaids dresses yet, but we will go back soon to look." I said and smiled at Addison. "She need to get her diaper changed?" I asked and Angel handed her over to me so I could check. "Looks like it," I smiled and looked at Spike.

"Hey! I'm not changin' that things diaper." Spike practically yelled. "It could pee on me or somthin. Why don't you do make red do it?"

"Spike, she's a girl she can't pee on you, and I just thought she'd like to get to know you." I said calmly. "I'll do it if you're so scared of changing a baby's diaper, William the bloody." I smiled at using his old nick-name.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'm not bloody scared of doin' it," He said and took Addison upstairs grumbling to himself.

We all burst out into laughter after he got up the stairs.

"That was too funny." Will said between fits of laughter.

"It was!" I said laughing.

Willow and Tara sat curled up to each other in the couch and faith took a spot in a chair nearby. I curled up to Angel and smiled. I loved seeing him so happy, it was contagious. I just wanted to kiss him and so him how much I loved him.

I hated how he still had the curse. We need to get rid of that before we got married. I want our wedding day and night to be perfect, with no guest appearance from Angelus. I'd have to get Willow and Tara to find some way of breaking the curse or something. I looked back at my watch realizing the time.

"Angel, we should get ready to go patrolling. Faith want to come?" I asked.

"Sure B,"

"Tara, Will, can you make sure Addison's ok? I don't want Spike here alone with her quite yet."

"Sure of course Buffy," Tara replied.

"Thanks guys." I said before running upstairs to my and Angel's bedroom. I heard Angel follow me as I made my way upstairs to change into something better for a patrol.

"Buffy," Angel said very quietly when we were in my room with the door closed.

"Yes?"

"Come here," He pulled me close into his arms and slowly kissed me. I kissed back feeling the fire between us build and build. He pulled away after a while letting me catch my breath.

"I need to change." I said quickly grabbing my new clothes and throwing them on the bed while I stripped down to my bra and underwear. Angel stood there and watched me. "What?" I asked as I pulled my pants on.

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty."

"Awww" I said and pulled my shirt on and walked back over to him and kissed him.

"Bloody Hell!" I heard Spike say from the room next to us and we broke apart instantly.

I ran to the other room to see what was going on and Spike was standing there covered in Addison's poop struggling with her. Addison was sitting there laughing and giggling. Tara and Will came running up the stairs and I was standing there laughing with Angel.

"Spike," I said between my laughter.

"What the bloody hell is so funny Buff?" He was clearly upset that I was laughing.

"William the bloody can't handle a baby pooping on him." Angel said laughing.

Willow came into the room a little alarmed. "I got Addison. You," she pointed at Spike. "Get cleaned up. Go patrol, everything here's under control." She said holding back laughter.

Angel and I went back down stairs and went right to my weapons chest. I pulled it open.

"Ready Faith?" I asked grabbing a steak and left it open for Angel to grab his weapon of choice.

"I got my steak and my knife, I don't need anything more." She said sitting in the same spot as she was before.

"Did you bring those with dress shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah well one of us had to be ready for a fight and you weren't." She said her mouth twisted in an evil grin.

Angel grabbed an axe and I grabbed a bottle of holy water just in case.

"What was spike yellin bout?" Faith asked as we walked out of the house.

"Addison blew out of her diaper. And it got all over Spike." I said as I held Angel's hand and leaned into him.

Faith started cracking up. We caught up and after a while a nice silence came over us. I wasn't going to complain having someone else patrol with Angel and I kept us focused on patrol and less focused on each other's mouth. It also meant that it would be harder to take us out if we had another slayer to help out. We walked into the graveyard and looked around as Angel and I held hands.

Suddenly we saw a vampire walk out of the trees.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Faith asked looking from us to the vampire.

"Hello slayers, Angelus," The vampire said smiling.

"It's Angel now." Angel and I both corrected him in unison.

Faith attacked and slayed him as we distracted him by talking. He put up some protest but nothing Faith couldn't handle even if she was rusty. I don't think he was old or really knew how good we were even without practice in a long while.

The rest of the night was very quiet and we decided to head back a little earlier then usual. Once we got there Spike left after handing Addison over to Angel. Tara and Willow were in their room and I figured it was a good time to talk to them about something important, angel's curse.

I knocked on their door and waited for them to answer. Willow opened the door and gestured me in.

"Hey Buffy, what's up?" Tara said.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something important."

Willow shut the door and we sat down.

"What is it?" Willow asked out of curiosity.

"Its about Angel, and his curse."

A/N: Thank you guys for waiting so long for this chapter! I hope it doesn't dissapoint and I hope I can update sooner but things are really crazy in this thing called life. Thank you guys for reading! I appriciate everyone who reads and comments! Leave a comment please, it will make my day if you praise me or give me suggestions on how to be a better writer! R&R!


	12. Chapter 12Telling Angel

A/N: Thank you guys for commenting and reading! Every comment is appreciated! They make my day! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Previously: "It's about Angel's curse."

"Buffy, something could go wrong and his soul could be lost for good. Are you ok with that risk?"

"It won't Will; things won't go wrong like that." I reassured my friend it wouldn't come to me having to kill my fiancé.

"It probably won't, lots of things would have to happen for it to get that bad."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked the girls.

"You go tell Angel what we found out." Tara said.

"I will. I hope he's ok with it and he doesn't pull his stupid brooding stuff again about how it'll go wrong and Angelus could hurt us."

That night I cuddled up next to Angel and smiled.

"What are you up to now?" He asked me curious and slightly afraid.

"Well, I talked to Will and Tara about something. But we need you on board for it to work."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about our your curse and getting rid of it for good?"

"That's possible?"

"Yes it is."

"How? That must be some pretty big magic."

"Yes but Will and Tara can pull it off. They're really strong and very very good."

"I know, but are you sure it's not too much?"

"No, they agreed as long as you do." I said smiling keeping happy.

"And why are you giving me that grin? What's my part in this?"

"Well," I explained. "We have to take your soul away then they will put a curse on you that so Angelus won't come out."

"That means he has to come out."

"Yes,"

"He could hurt you or Addison, or the rest of the Scooby's. It's too dangerous."

"More dangerous than not ever being able to have pure happiness…even on our wedding day?"

"No, but…"

"No stop Angel. It won't work. We will take extra precautions so that he won't hurt anyone, and if it comes down to it I will." I said not needing to say the words.

"Okay but we will have to be careful about making sure everyone's safe."

"Angel, I can keep up with him in a fight….I think we can plan to be at least one step ahead."

"Your right," He said kissing my head. "Thank you for doing this."

"Angel, I'd always do this for you. I love you."

"I love you too Buffy."

We kissed a while then fell asleep. I dreamed of our wedding with Addison coming down the aisle as the flower girl. I saw Angel stand there at the other end of the aisle as me. I held my flowers tightly in my hand seeing through my veil. It was perfect as Giles walked with me down the aisle.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you guys for hanging in with me and continuing to read! I know it's been a long time since I updated! I hope to update sooner! Please please click the button right under this and review review review! Thank you all again!

Previously: We kissed a while then fell asleep. I dreamed of our wedding with Addison coming down the aisle as the flower girl. I saw Angel stand there at the other end of the aisle as me. I held my flowers tightly in my hand seeing through my veil. It was perfect as Giles walked with me down the aisle.

I woke up feeling Angel not in the bed. I got up and checked Addison's crib seeing her also gone. Before I went down and checked on Angel and Addison I strode to the bathroom taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth singing to the radio.

"Are you done in there?" Willow asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah will," I responded and held my towel and opened the door and left to change my clothes in my room.

I grabbed out my underwear and a white tank top and a pair of sweat pants and started to change and heard a low growl behind me. Spinning around I saw Angel eyeing me.

"Angel!" I smacked at him

"Please continue, Buffy" He winked at me.

"Angel, we have responsibilities now, Addison comes first."

"She's all taken care of and downstairs with Tara."

"Really? Usually Addison only wants you."

"I know, she wanted Tara and when I left them Tara was singing to her." He said and came closer to me gently placing his lips on mine.

I wrapped my hands around his neck letting go of the towel around my body. He laid me on the bed and we kissed a while before Tara was knocking on our door.

"I got it my love." Angel whispered to me getting up and sliding out of the door quickly as I got dressed and opened up the door.

"Buffy she won't stop crying and I don't know what to do she just started crying I kept trying to sing to her but that didn't work and she won't stop." Tara was a little worried and freaked out and handed me Addison and she stopped crying.

"Hey Addy, how are you this morning? I love you my little girl." I smiled and kissed her head bouncing her up and down on my hip as I walked downstairs everyone following me.

I sat down on the couch and played with her as Angel and I cuddled and we all watched TV for a little while before Addison feel back asleep.

"Angel, want to go train for a little bit while she's asleep?"

"Sure should we do it here or at the magic shop?" He asked looking at the little girl asleep in her swing that I set her in.

"The shop, Giles should be there probably Anya and Xander too. Tara, Willow, do you guys want to come with us to the shop?"

"Sure I'll come." Tara said smiling and willow nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'm just going to get Addison's stuff, Angel would you get her stroller ready and her in it?"

"Sure," he kissed me and got her ready as I grabbed her diaper bag making sure it had everything we needed in it.

We walked over to the Magic box, Angel was wearing the ring so he could be out in the sunlight; he didn't wear it much just when we went to the magic box to train.

Once we made it to the magic box Giles took Addison and her diaper bag smiling. We put her stroller off to the side and said hi to everyone before Angel and I went to spar.

"Give me all you got, Angel boy." I smiled grinning.

As he came at me and I blocked his attack. We kept going for a while and we finally were about to call a truce when I saw my chance and I went for it pinning him on the ground with me on top of him smiling.

We came out of the training room shortly after I won a big smile on my face.

"So, who won?" Xander asked us.

"She beat me again." Angel said kissing my cheek.

"Wow, getting a little rusty old man?" Xander asked patting Angel's shoulder.

"Xander, don't worry about me and don't touch me please."

"Sorry man," He said sitting down.

I went and picked up my little Addison. "Hi sweet girl did you have fun with Grandpa Giles and everyone else?" I smiled as she cooed and smiled.

We all ended up going to my house for lunch. Willow and I made pasta along with dressing and chicken. Angel came in to warm up his glass of blood in the microwave and I kissed him softly.

"So when do you guys want to get rid of Angel's curse?" Willow asked.

"Whenever you have what you need Will, I don't know what ingredients you need but we will get them. I think doing this at Angel's mansion might be better; also I think we should only have as many people as we need. We need someone to watch Addison and I don't think Anya wants to watch the baby by herself."

"Your right Buffy, we can plan more later." Angel said kissing me again as he helped us carry the food into the dining room.

"Lunch is served." All three of us said after setting everything down.

Angel sat and sipped on his glass of blood as the rest of us ate. We talked and Angel fed Addison while we were eating and talking having a good time when there was a knocking at the door.

I got up and saw a blanket over the guy's head and his black jacket. I immediately knew who it was but I wanted to keep him out there a little while longer.

"Hello, Can I help you Sir? Are you ok? Why do you have a jacket over your head?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Let me in Buffy, I know it's you because of the shoes."

I let him in and he threw the blanket into the corner and went back to the dining room. By the time I came back in everyone was done eating and cleaning up. Angel put Addison in her swing and we curled up together on the couch kissing and cuddling and talking to one another before I ended up falling asleep curled up with him and he just held me close

A/N: Thank you all for your support. I really am sorry about not updating sooner. I hope you all like it please please PLEASE review!


End file.
